


Here to Forever

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Fred is struck by Hermione's brilliance and wonders how and why he could possibly have a place by her side.





	Here to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for - Hermione's Haven Hermione's Personal Library Drabble Elimination Challenge. 
> 
> Inspired by: “It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be.” - J. K. Rowling
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing.

Fred watched Hermione pace. Harry grabbed his friend’s hand and with a small smile said, “you’ll do great, Hermione.”

The brilliant smile she aimed at Harry left Fred breathless, wondering how he could get one of those smiles.

* * *

“Hermione?” Fred softly shook her shoulder. He glanced around the bare kitchen of Grimmauld Place. “What are you doing here?” 

She turned her head and blinked slowly. “I’ve been staying here for the last few days,” her voice was groggy. 

He pushed her hair out of her face, caressing her cheek unintentionally. “You don’t look or sound so good.” 

“I think I got a cold.” 

Fred took in her work attire. Slim-fitting pencil skirt, pastel orange blouse with the top buttons undone. Her cloak long discarded. 

She was wearing herself out. Of course, she got the job she was fretting over all those months ago. Now, she’s worked herself sick. 

He rubbed her back. “Well, let's get you to bed.” 

She gripped his offered hand and got to her feet. She began to giggle. “Fred Weasley, taking me to bed. Who would’ve thought?” 

His cheeks heated up. “Alright, Granger, you asked for it.” He set her arm over his shoulder and swept her up into his arms. She squealed.

“Don’t drop me!” 

“Never.” 

He carefully carried her up the stairs and into the room she was occupying. He set her down on the bed. His face and chest heated up again as she began unbuttoning the rest of her blouse. 

He covered his eyes. “What are you doing?” 

“I wanna get comfy.” 

“Do you have to do that now?”

“Can you grab a shirt from the dresser. It’s green, top drawer on the left.” 

He followed her directions. Opening the drawer, he found the shirt, discovering she had a lot more sexy sleepwear than he ever envisioned. 

He peeked over his shoulder and found her under the covers, her blouse and pencil skirt thrown on the floor. He tossed her the shirt. 

Her thanks were muffled as she slid the shirt over her head. Her brown eyes met his. “What are you doing here, Fred?”

“I was heading to a shop in muggle London. Harry lets me and George use Grimmauld Place as a transport and storage place for the shop.” 

She turned her head to the side. “I didn’t know that. Well, I’ll let you get back to your work duties.” She plopped down on her pillow. 

“No way.” He walked to the bed and tucked the covers around her. “I’m going to nurse you back to health. Rest up. I’ll bring up some tea and something to eat.” 

“Really, Fred?”

He paused in the doorway. “Yes, really.”

He stumbled down the stairs and readied a pot of chamomile tea. He looked in the pantry and refrigerator for any food and only found bread and crackers. Did Hermione even eat? 

He readied some toast. He placed the tea and toast on a tray and took it upstairs. Her eyes were closed when he entered her room. He set the tray down gently and laid his hand over her forehead. 

She blinked up at him. 

“I’m going to go buy some food and medicine. How do you feel about chicken soup?”

“Sounds wonderful. Wait, you can cook?”

“Sure can. When I try. I’ll be quick. Don’t go anywhere.” 

Fred hurried down to the large Tesco and bought the necessary food stuffs, medicine, and junk food. He’d usually spend some time researching the latest entertainment products, but there was a sick witch waiting for him. 

Returning to Grimmauld Place, he got the stove going and ran upstairs to give Hermione her medicine. She took it reluctantly and urged him to have dinner with her once the chicken soup was ready. 

That’s how Fred was completely and irrevocably caught up in Hermione’s world. 

* * *

Fred watched as she walked around the ballroom, greeting various wizards and witches. She definitely knew how to work a crowd, but Fred knew how tiring it was by the way she climbed into his lap at the end of a long day, her mouth pressed against his neck complaining before ending her dialogue with a trail of hot kisses. 

It was nights like these when Fred realized how vastly different their lives were. Yes, he loved Hermione, but her status frightened him. And he hated it. He didn’t want to be afraid. 

What was a successful woman like Hermione Granger doing with Fred Weasley, joke shop proprietor?

* * *

“Fred?” 

He glanced over his shoulder, kicking his shoes off. Hermione stepped around him, setting her hand against his cheek. “Is everything okay?”

He dropped his eyes. “Yeah.” 

The pad of her thumb moved over his cheekbone. “What’s on your mind?” 

He braced himself and kissed the inside of her wrist. “Why me?” 

“Why you, what?”

“Why are you with me?” He jumped to his feet. “I’m a nobody. I’m just some bloke who owns a joke shop, but you,” he waved his hand through the air, “you’re amazing.” 

Her brown eyes were wide and she opened her mouth to retort, but she slowly relaxed. She took his hand and kissed his palm. “Marry me.” 

“What? Hermione, didn’t you hear what I just said? Why would you possibly want to marry someone like me?”

“Someone like you? Someone brave and clever, who knows exactly what to say and when to just listen. Who not only comes from humble beginnings but owns a successful business, values and loves his family and best of all loves me.” 

She threaded her fingers through his. “Why wouldn’t I want to be with one of, probably the best, man I know. I love you, Fred Weasley. Marry me.” 

“This is probably the best proposal I’ll ever get,” Fred said with a grin.

Her smile was brilliant. “It’s the only proposal you’re ever going to get.” 

He grinned. Wrenching his hands out of hers, he grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her hard. 


End file.
